Because I Love You
by magbe3
Summary: 'Aku sangat membencinya'/yewon or wonsung/yesung uke/crack pair/BL/one shoot gagal/


**Because I Love You**

**Pair: wonsung or yewon**

**Cast: yesung, siwon, ang other member of super junior**

**Warning: yaoi(boysXboys), OOC, gaje, typo, miss typo**

**Semua cast yang ada di ff ini Cuma saia pinjam, tapi kalo boleh buat saia, saia mau*plakk. Dan yang pasti ff ini murni keluar dari otak saia, dan pemikiran saia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Siwon Pov

"Wonnie… apa kau sudah makan?. Makanlah dahulu, kamu pasti lelah". Bisakah dia tidak berbicara seperti itu padaku?. Aku muak dengannya yang selalu bersikap baik padaku. Padahal aku yakin dia sebenarnya tidak rela mengatakan itu pada ku. Huh.

"Mmmm hyung…". Jawab ku singkat, dan dia masi bisa-bisanya tersenyum pada ku?. Dasar aneh.

Aku kembali melihatnya, dan lagi-lagi dia tersenyum kepada ku, sungguh, entah kenapa aku sangat tidak menyukai senyumannya yang menurutku palsu itu.

"Jangan hanya menjawab 'mmm' saja, makan dulu, aku tak mau jika kau sakit". Ucapnya lagi sambil menarik tangan ku, aku paling tidak suka di sentuh-sentuh olehnya, dan kali ini dia menyentuhku seenak jidatnya saja.

"Ya… Hyung! Jangan paksa aku! Aku bilang aku belum lapar! Jadi jangan memaksa kuterus!". Bentak ku padanya. Aku yakin, saat ini semua member tengah menatap kearah ku, dan aku bisa dengar teukie hyung yang memerahiku.

"Ya… siwon-ah, kau jangan seperti itu pada hyung mu!, bagaimanpun dia itu sama seperti hyung mu! Setidaknya kau harus menghormatinya seperti kau menghormati yang lain". Ceramah teukie hyung pada ku, aku tak mengubrisnya, malah aku pergi meninggalkan mereka dan pergi menuju kamar ku. Aku juga mendengar heechul hyung yang memanggil nama ku.

Mungkin dia ingin aku minta maaf pada yesung hyung, tapi itu tak mungkin, aku membencinya, sangat!.

::Siwon Pov and::

.

.

Satelah siwon pergi meninggalkan member super junior di ruang tengah, leeteuk masi mengomel-ngomel tak jelas dengan sikap siwon terhadap yesung.

"Mian yesungie… kau harus sabar ya… siwon memang seperti itu". Ucap leeteuk mencoba menenangkan yesung.

Yesung menatap leeteuk sekilas, dengan tersenyum tipis ia membalas ucapan leeteuk.

"Ne hyung… aku tak mempermasalahkannya lagi hyung, aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikap siwon yang seperti itu pada ku".

"Tapi aku heran kenapa siwon hyung begitu tak menyukai yesung hyung". Tanya seorang namja yang ada di sana.

"Entah lah kyuhyun, hyung tak tau". Jawab yesung pada namja-yang-bertanya padanya tersebut, yang adalah bernama kyuhyun.

"Dan aku heran, kenapa hyung bisa menyukai orang yang jelas-jelas begitu tidak suka padamu hyung". Tanya seorang namja-yang sekarang duduk di sebelah kyuhyun.

Yesung hanya tersenyum miris menanggapi pertanyaan dongsaengnya tersebut, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa, yang pasti walau ia mengetahui dengan pasti bahwa siwon sama sekali tidak menyukainya, tapi dia tetap menyukai bahkan mencintai siwon sejak dulu.

Ya… memang, yesung sudah lama menyukai siwon, bahkan ketika mereka masi menjalani masa training, dia begitu kagum pada siwon saat itu, namun rasa kagumnya, lama-kelamaan berobah menjadi sebuah rasa yang lebih dalam yaitu 'cinta'.

Berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan yesung, siwon bahkan tidak peduli pada yesung, dia begitu membenci yesung, dia akan bersikap baik pada semua orang, kecuali kepada namja yang bernama yesung, tak ada satu orang pun yang mengetahui alasannya, jika salah satu member menanyakan itu padanya, maka ia hanya akan menjawab 'aku tak menyukainya, mau bagaimana lagi'.

Entah sampai kapan siwon akan bersikap seperti itu, yang pasti, itu sebuah keajaiban jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

.

.

.

Siwon menghampiri member super junior yang saat ini sedang bersantai di ruang tengah. sepertinya saat ini mereka tengah menunggu leeteuk untuk menyampaikan jadwal untuk mereka.

Siwon memilih duduk di sebelah donghae, dan sepertinya eunhyuk sungguh tak menyukai hal tersebut.

"Siwon-ah… kau pindah sana… di sini semakin sempit karenamu!". Ucap eunhyuk kesal sambil mendorong siwon.

"Lalu aku duduk dimana?". Tanya siwon polos.

Eunhyuk tampak berfikir sebentar, sebelum ia menunjuk sebuah tempat kosong tak jauh dari sana.

"Kau duduk di sana saja, itu, di dekat yesung hyung… di sana masi muat tuh". Siwon mengikuti arah pandangan eunhyuk, dan ia mendengus kesal saat ia mengetahui ia harus duduk di dekat orang yang selama ini ia benci.

Yesung tersenyum manis kearah siwon. "Aku tak jadi saja, katakana kepada teukie hyung, aku ingin pergi…". Sesaat kemudian siwon tak tampak lagi disana. Semua member menatap kepergian siwon, tak ada seorang pun yang berucap lagi.

.

.

.

Siwon sedang mengendarai mobil sport hitamnya menembus jalanan kota seoul yang cukup ramai. Ia tidak tau ingin kemana, yang jelas moodnya menjadi buruk jika sudah menyangkut dengan yesung, mulai dari nama, wajah, sifat, dan lainnya yang berhubungan dengan yesung.

Drrrrrr drrrrddrrr

Siwon merasakan ponselnya bergetar,ia tampak melihat siapa si penelpon siwon segera memasangkan handset yang telah terhubung dengan ponsel di telinganya.

"Nuguseyo?"

"…"

"Oh… ada apa?"

"…"

"Ne.. ne.. oppa akan kesana".

Siwon memutuskan sambungan telponnya. Ia segera menambah kecepatan mobilnya, menuju ke sebuah tempat, di mana seseorang telah menunggunya di sana. Terlihat seulas senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

.

Siwon memasuki sebuah café yang tidak terlalu ramai, dengan penyamaran yang sempurna siwon melewati pengunjung yang juga berada di sana. Siwon mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh arah mencari sosok yang telah menungggunya itu. Siwon tersenyum senang, saat menemukan sosok yeoja yang sangat manis duduk menghadap kearahnya, sambil menatap keluar jendela. Siwon pun berlari-lari kecil menuju yeoja tersebut.

"Annyeong… mian oppa terlambat". Ucap siwon dan segera duduk di hadapan yeoja yang bernama sica tersebut. Jessica yang tadinya menatap keluar jendela, mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara yang menyapanya. Diapun tersenyum manis.

"Ne oppa, kau lama sekali, aku sudah lumutan menunggumu di sini". Ucap Jessica, wajahnya yang tadi menampikan sebuah senyuman, berubah cemberut.

Siwon tertaawa pelan seraya mencubit pipi Jessica pelan.

"Sudahlah… jangan cemberut terus, kita pesan makanan saja ya". Siwon memanggil seorang pelayan yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat duduknya, si pelayanpun menuju ke tempat siwon, setelah sampai, pelayan itu memberi sebuah buku menu pada siwon dan Jessica.

"Aku, mau cappuccino saja, kalau kamu sica?" siwon melirik kearah Jessica.

"Mmmm… aku, jus strawberry saja satu". Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan siwon dan Jessica, dan mengulang pesanan mereka kembali. Tidak lama si pelayan itu pergi untuk mengambil pesanan siwon dan Jessica.

"Jadi, kenapa kamu menyuruh oppa untuk datang kesini?. Tak biasanya. Atau mungkin kau mau menerimaku menjadi namjachingumu?". Tanya siwon, setelah pelayan tdi pergi. Jessica menatap siwon intens. "Oppa, sampai kapan pun, aku tak akan menerima tawaran oppa, aku sudah menyukai namja lain, mian". Siwon cukup kecewa dengan jawaban Jessica, namun siwon masi menatap Jessica dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Bolehkah aku tau sipa namja itu?".

"Aniyo oppa… kau tidak boleh tau". Balas Jessica singkat. "Ok". Tidak lama setelah itu, seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mereka, mengantarkan pesanan, "Gomawo". Ucap siwon dan Jessica.

"Lalu, mengapa kau ingin bertemu dengan oppa?". Siwon meneguk cappuccinonya hingga tersisa setengah.

Jessica mengeluarkan sebuah kado dari tasnya, dan memberikan kado tersebut kepada siwon. Siwon mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa ini?". Siwon memperhatikan benda kecil yang di bungkus dengan kertas berwarna biru itu.

"Itu hadiah ulang tahun mu oppa, mian aku terlambat memberikannya". Jawab Jessica. Siwon terlihat senang, walu Jessica selalu menolaknya, tetapi, dengan hadiah dari Jessica tersebut sudah mengobati rasa kecewanya.

"Gomawo". Ucap siwon seraya tersenyum semanis mungkin kepada Jessica. Jessica pun membalasnya. Setelah itu, mereka menghabiskan pesanan mereka sambil bercanda ringan.

.

.

.

Member super junior sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah dorm mereka saat siwon kembali dari urusannya.

"Kau sudah pulang wonnie?". Tanya sungmin pada siwon.

"Ne, hyung". Jawab siwon singkat.

"Apa itu?". Tanya kyuhyun saat melihat benda yang di bungkus dengan kertas biru di tangan siwon.

"Oh ini… ini hadiah dari Jessica kyuhyun, tadi dia mengajakku keluar, dan dia memberi ku ini". Jawab siwon senang.

"Buka… hyung buka…". Rengek ryeowoook pada siwon. Semua member menatap siwon, "Buka.. buka… buka…". Ucap semua member bersamaan.

Mau tak mau siwon harus membukanya juga, karena kyuhyun telah mengambil hadiah itu dari tangannya.

Siwon mengambil hadiah tersebut dari tangan kyuhyun, "Ini hadiah untuk ku, jadi aku yang harus membukanya". Siwon membuka hadiah tersebut perlahan, saat siwon telah membuka bungkusnya, siwon menumukan sebuah mp4 berwarna putih bertulisan 'choi siwon', siwon tersenyum senang melihat hadiah yang dia dapat itu.

"Waaa sebuah mp4, tapi bukankah kau sudah mempunyai banyak mp4?". Tanya heechul saat melihat hadiah siwon tersebut.

"Kalau begitu aku hanya mendengarkan lagu dari mp4 ini saja". Balas siwon, kemudian segera berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Yesung tersenyum sekilas "Baguslah". Gumamnya.

.

.

.

"Wonnie. . .". yesung berlari kearah siwon. Siwon yang mendengar panggilan itu pun membalikkan badannya.

"Wae…". Tanya siwon dingin. Mendapati perlakuan seperti itu dari siwon, yesung tak menggubrisnya.

"Wonnie… tolong beritahu teukie hyung aku ada urusan sebentar".

"Mengapa tidak kau hubungi saja".

"Ponselku battery nya habis".

"Oooo baik akan kukatakan padanya". Setelah mengatakan itu, siwon segera pergi meninggalkan yesung.

"Gomawo wonnie". Teriak yesung saat siwon telah menjauh.

.

.

.

Siwon memasuki sebuah café yang berada tak jauh dari tempat syutingnya saat ini, karena bosan ia memilih untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Siwon memilih duduk di kursi yang berada di pojokan café tersebut, dengan penyamaran yang matang tentunya.

Siwon memperhatikan sekelilingnya, tak begitu ramai mungkin karena sedang jam kerja. Tatapan siwon berhenti saat metanya menangkap sebuah sosok yang sengat begitu ia kenal, siwon tersenyum tipis, ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan hendak menghampiri sosok tersebut.

Namun langkah siwon terhenti saat sosok tersebut berdiri, sambil melambaikan tangannya, dan siwon dapat melihat seorang namja yang berlari kearah sosok tersebut.

Siwon mengamati si namja, baru beberapa saat ia tersadar bahwa namja tersebut adalah"Yesung". Gumam siwon pelan.

Siwon mengurungi niatnya untuk menghampiri si sosok, ia duduk tak jauh dari sana, sepertinya choi siwon sedang penasaran saat ini.

"Ya… kim jong woon, kau lama sekali".

"Ooo sekarang kau sudah berani memanggilku seperti itu ya, sica". Yesung mengacak rambut yeoja yang ada di depannya yang ternyata adalah Jessica.

"Sudahlah oppa, hentikan!. Nanti rambutku kusut". Jessica mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Namun yesung hanya tertawa.

"Ada apa kamu memanggilku?". Tanya yesung

"Aku sudah berikan hadiah yang kau suruh berikan pada siwon oppa. Apa oppa tau dia terlihat begitu senang, dia pasti berfikir bahwa itu benar-benar pemberian dari ku".

Yesung menyeruput cappuccino yang telah dipesanya, "Baguslah, kau tak bilang padanya bahwa hadiah itu dari ku bukan".

"Ani oppa. Ya.. oppa, aku minta imbalan karena aku sudah melakukannya". Jessica melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil melihat kearah yesung dengan tatapan memelas.

"Apa?".

"Oppa harus menerimaku menjadi yeojachingumu oppa".

"Hahaha… sudah berapa kali aku katakana padamu sica, aku tak bisa… sebaiknya kau terima siwon saja sebagai namjachingumu, dia itu-".

"Baik, tampan, sopan, sempurna, kaya, bla bla bla, aku sudah bosan dengan ucapanmu itu oppa".

"Kau sudah tau bukan, mengapa tak terima saja".

"Ani.. aku maunya dengan oppa".

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau". Yesung mencibir kearah Jessica dan segera berlari dari sana, sedangkan Jessica sudah bersungut karena yesung.

.

"Jadi… hadiah yang waktu itu dari yesung, dan Jessica menyukainya?. Kenapa?". Gumam siwon dalam hati. Dia begitu kesal

.

.

.

Terdengar suara pintu dorm super junior yang di hempaskan, membuat seluruh member yang ada di sana mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke sumber suara.

"Wonnie, ada apa". Tanya yesung pada siwon, namun siwon tak menjawab.

"Ya, choi siwon, bisakah kau pelan-pelan, apa kau mau mengganti pintu itu jika rusak". Kali ini leeteuk yang angkat bicara. Dan siwon juga tak menjawabnya.

Siwon berjalan lurus, ia menatap yesung dengan tatapan membunuh, siwon menarik kerah baju yesung dan memukul wajah yesung. Semua member yang ada di sana langsung terkejut, mereka tidak menyangka bahwa siwon akan berbuat seberani itu.

"Hyung… apa-apaan kau!". Kyuhyun berdiri di depan yesung, seolah-olah ia sekarang menjadi temeng bagi yesung.

"Kyuhyun! Mingkir dari sana!. Aku ingin sekali menghajar namja sialan itu".

"Siwon-ah ada apa ini!. Kau tenang!. Shindong mencoba memegangi tangan siwon yang akan memukul yesung lagi.

"Kau! Kim jong woon! Aku sudah tau semuanya, apa kau pikir aku tak bisa mendapatkan Jessica dengan usaha ku sendiri! Kau tak perlu memaksanya untuk menjadi yeojachingu ku! Dan ini-". Siwon merogoh saku celananya dan melempar benda tersebut ke lantai.

"Aku tak butuh hadiah darimu! Itu membuatku semakin membencimu!". Sewon menyentakan tangannya, membuatnya terlepas dari cengkraman shindong dan pergi meninggalkan semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Yesung menangis dalam diam, dan dengan setianya kyuhyun memeluk yesung dan membiarkan yesung menangis di pelukannya.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya dorm terasa begitu sunyi, siwon merasa satu-satunya manusia di bumi

"Mereka semua pergi kemana, huff mengapa tak member tahuku". Siwon merengut kesal saat berada di ruang tengah dorm saat ini. Ia merasa kesal lantaran ia di tinggal sendirian.

"Aaaaaa aku bosan…". Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Babo, mengapa aku tak menghubungi teukie hyung saja". Siwon mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Ne wonnie". Ucap sebuah sura dari seberang.

"Teukie hyung… sekarang hyung ada dimana?"

"Aku sedang diperjalanan, ke bandara wonnie".

"Mengantar siapa hung?".

"Yesung".

"memangnya dia mau kemana?".

"Dia mau ke jepang dan keluar dari super junior karena dia bilang, dia tidak ingin membuatmu marah terus"

"Oo baguslah". Siwon memutuskan panggilannya sepihak.

"

'Yesung hyung? Ke jepang? Keluar?'. Terlihat sedikit kekhawatiran dari wajah siwon.

"Baguslah, setidaknya aku tak melihatnya lagi di sini".

Siwon merilekskan duduknya, dan rasa bosan kembali menghampirinya. Siwon melihat sebuah benda berwarna putih tergeletak di atas lantai, dan siwon mengambilnya.

"Mp4 yesung hyung". Siwon menghidupkan mp4 tersebut dan keluarlah beberapa nyanyian dari dalamnya, rata-rata lagu-lagu yang ada di dalanm sana adalah lagu-lagu super junior. Sepertinya saat ini siwon sedang tidak berniat mendengarkan lagu-lagu tersebut. Ia memepercepat lagu-lagu tersebut, hingga lagu terakhir.

"Habis kah?". Siwon akan mengulang semua lagu kembali, namun terhenti saat telinganya menangkap sebuah suara yang sangat akrab di telinganya.

"Yesung hyung". Gumam siwon lirih.

.

.

"Siwonnie… aku harap kau tak mendengar ini, aku yakin setelah mendengar ini kau pasti akan sangat marah padaku, aku tidak tau mengapa selama ini kau selalu bersikap dingin padaku, tapi semua itu tak masalah bagiku, karna yang pasti aku menyukaimu…

Saranghae choi siwon".

.

.

Siwon tak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisi awalnya, ia masi mencerna kata-kata terakhir dari rekaman tersebut, ia masi tak menyangka bahwa yesung ternyata menyukainya.

Ia merasa bersalah kepada yesung, pasalnya alasannya untuk tidak menyukai yesung, bahkan sangat-sangat membenci yesung selama ini karena ia juga mencintai yesung. Ya... siwon juga mencintai yesung.

Hanya saja dia menjadi dingin kepada yesung saat dia melihat kyuhyun dan yesung yang sedang berciuman, sejak itulah siwon merasa marah dan kesal kepada yesung.

"Hyung, yesung hyung". Siwon berlari mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berlari keluar dorm,dia sangat menyesal dan ingin menyusul yesung dan mengatakan bahwa ia sangat-sangat mencintai yesung.

Saat siwon membuka pintu dorm, siwon bertemu dengan member lainnya, mereka bingung dengan penampilan siwon saat ini.

'Siwon sudah gila, masa ingin pergi keluar hanya memakai baju kaos dan boxer?, dia benar-benar gila' batin semua member saat melihat penampilan siwon saat ini.

"Apa yesung hyung sudah pergi?". Tanya siwon. Dan membuat semuanya percaya bahwa siwon sudah benar-benar gila.

"Bukankah dia pergi ke jepang, apa dia benar-benar keluar dari super junior". Tanya siwon lagi, kali ini dengan air mata yang telah menggenangi matanya.

"Siapa yang ke jepang". Ucap sebuah suara. Siwon yang mendengar sura itu segera mencari si sumber suara.

"Yesung hyung… kau tidak jadi ke jepang?". Siwon memeluk yesung erat.

"Memangnya siapa yang ke jepang". Saat ini yesung benar-benar bingung dengan tingkah siwon. Dan sebuah gelak tawa memecah suasana yang sangat aneh tersebut.

"Hahaha jadi kau percaya bahwa yesung benar-benar ke jepang dan keluar dari super junior?". Leeteuk tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Sudah lah siwon, aku hanya bercanda, tadi pagi kami semua hanya pergi cari makanan saja". Ucap leeteuk sambil memukul bahu siwon pelan.

Siwon membulatkan matanya, ia menatap leeteuk dengan tatapan kesal. Ia sungguh merasa bodoh karena sudah percaya dengan semua perkataan leeteuk. Mana mungkin yesung pergi dan keluar dari super junior begitu saja, dan begitu mudahnya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau mencariku?". Tanya yesung yang masi berada di pelukan siwon dengan ekspresi yang sungguh menggemaskan.

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya kepada namja yang saat ini tengah ia peluk, siwon tersenyum jahil dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah yesung,serta semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. hal ini tentu membuat yesung gugup di pelukan siwon.

"Hyung…". Bisik siwon di telinga yesung.

"Saranghae". Secepat kilat, siwon sudah mengunci bibir yesung dengan bibirnya. Semua orang yang ada di sana langsung bubar mereka tak ingin mengganggu acara siwon saat ini.

Yesungpun tersenyum senang dalam ciumannya.

.

.

.

THE AND

Aaaaaaaa satu lagi ff gaje yang sudah saia bikin…

Sumpah entah setan apa yang masuk ke otak saia dan berani untuk bikin ni ff xD

Udah-udah yang udah baca wajib ripiu*dilempar* xD

Gomawo^^


End file.
